Just Another Little White Lie
by HollyLouisee
Summary: Life is just one big competition for Shelby Corcoran, the glitch; she has to win. And when Regional's and glory, is the prize, she'll stop at nothing to make sure New Directions doesn't win; too bad Will's playing the same game. Let The Games Begin.


_VOCAL ADRENALINE_

_I love rock 'n' roll  
>(Rock 'n' roll)<br>So put another dime  
>In the jukebox baby<br>(Oh, ooh)  
>I love rock 'n' roll<br>(Ooh)  
>So come and<br>Take the time and  
>(Dance with me)<br>Dance with me_

_I love rock 'n' roll_  
><em>So put another dime<em>  
><em>In the jukebox baby<em>  
><em>I love rock 'n' roll<em>  
><em>(Oh)<em>  
><em>So come and<em>  
><em>Take the time and<em>  
><em>Dance with me!<em>

Shelby Cocoran watched her glee club, Vocal Adrenaline sing their little hearts on that big stage, her disappointment growing. She knew they were capable of anything, they'd taken Nationals 5 times for gods sake! But they just didn't have any passion, or if they did, they weren't showing it. She knew a lot of people thought her club were soulless automatons, but they honestly weren't, they had passion, they had drive, they had _fire. _Just not today. Shelby nearly groaned in frustration as Jesse sang out the last note, his show face beaming with pride, she sighed, switching on the microphone.

''Okay, stop! Just stop!'' She ordered, seeing their faces fall, she pushed her long curls back from her face, trying to hide her disappointment and put on her poker face. ''Guys, where's your passion? That sucked!'' Shelby saw the sharp protest on their faces. ''I'm sorry but- wait, I'm not sorry! That was like watching paint dry, there was no passion! No fire, no sparks! It was boring, your certainly not going to win anything looking like statues!''

''But Miss Cocoran-'' Jesse tried, taking a step forward, bravely, his red costume sparkling under the bright spotlights.

''No buts Jesse! My word is final, don't argue with me. Lately, you seem in cable of producing anything other than blasé performances, and all you ever do is whine about it! ...''

''We're trying Coach!'' Aria McColours, a petite blonde girl near the front tries, regret splashing on her face as she realises she really shouldn't have spoke.

''Your not trying hard enough!'' frustrated, she stands up, and storms down on the steps on to stage. Vocal Adrenaline backs up quickly, sending wary looks in each other's directions. ''Do I need to show you how to do _EVERYTHING?_'' she yells almost, stomping on to centre stage in her incredibly high heels. She clicks her fingers at the band and instantly the opening cords for Guns and Horses by Ellie Goulding starts to play. (Shelby's really getting into British artists right now.) The kids, rush off stage and sit on the front row, watching her with open eyes, in awe. ''I want passion! I want excellence, I want FIRE! And that doesn't just mean special theatrics! It could be the simplest of songs, the simplest of lyrics, and simplest of set ups, or it could the most 'show-ey' piece you could think up. It doesn't matter. You still need to put passion into it, just because because you have the whole theatrical aspect down, its all smoke and mirrors. Unless you have passion, and fire, then audience isn't going to feel anything. I know you can do it, I just don't why your not. You think its because its a big performance that you can slack off and the set will make up for it! You think that's passion? What your showed me before? Like hell it is.'' This is why her students love, and fear her. She's scary as hell when shes angry, and she tells it like it is, but she knows her stuff. It's why Vocal Adrenaline are as good as they are.

She starts off quiet and slow, her voice husky and full of emotions that only a skilled performer could properly pull off. Her students watch in awe.

_SHELBY_

_You're so quiet,  
>But it doesn't phase me.<br>You're on time,  
>You move so fast, makes me feel lazy!<em>

Even without the silly theatrics of 'I love Rock 'n' Roll', she put passion into the song, she knows she did. Shelby was trained for broad way, she knew how to put on a show. She didn't bother with any choreography. She didn't want to, this is to show her students that you don't need a big set up to put passion into your performance.

_SHELBY_

_And let's join forces.  
>We've got our guns and horses.<br>I know you've been burned by every fire is a lesson learned._

_I left my house,_  
><em>I left my clothes.<em>  
><em>Door wide open,<em>  
><em>Never knowing.<em>  
><em>You're so worth it, you are..<em>

The awestruck expressions on her students faces were priceless, she knew she was hard on them, but its only to prepare them for there future. Nobody was hard on her, and when she entered the real world, she got the shock of her life. Its better for them to here the criticism now, when they have time to work on it, and get better rather then, when there in auditions. Like she did. She did it, basically; so they don't have to go though what she did.

_SHELBY_

_Let's tie words  
>'Cause they amount to nothing<br>Play it down  
>Pretend you can't take what you've found<br>But you found me  
>On a screen you sit permanently<em>

_I left my house_  
><em>I left my clothes<em>  
><em>Door wide open<em>  
><em>Never knowing<em>  
><em>You're so worthy, you are!<em>

_But I wish I could feel all it for you_  
><em>I wish I could be it all for you<em>  
><em>If I could erase the pain<em>  
><em>And maybe you'd feel the same<em>  
><em>I'd do it all for you<em>  
><em>I would<em>

_She knew_ the song was sweet, and slightly cheesy, but it was cute, and catchy. And simple, something that needed to be demonstrated. Normally, she'd like singing about things she could relate to, it made her more passionate about the music, but right now, in the mood she was in, she was happy to sing anything that will inspire her kids.

_It's time to come clean  
>And make sense of everything<br>It's time that we found out who we are  
>Cause when I'm standing here in the dark<br>I see your face in every star_

_But I wish I could feel all it for you_  
><em>I wish I could be it all for you<em>  
><em>If I could erase the pain<em>  
><em>And maybe you'd feel the same<em>  
><em>I'd do it all for you<em>  
><em>I would<em>  
><em>I'd do it all for you, I would!<em>

She finishes the song without another thought, and is not surprised to see VA on their feet clapping vigorously. _She wasn't even that good._

A coughing behind her made Shelby spin round on her heel, hand falling to her hip with attitude as she saw a face she recognised vaguely standing in the wings.

''Can I help you?'' she asked, running her fingers through her hair quickly.

''I'm Sue Sylvester.'' the middle aged blonde replied bluntly.

''I'm sorry, Am I supposed to know who you are?'' she asked sweetly, enjoying the flash of anger and annoyance in the woman's eyes. Shelby knew exactly who she was.

''Maybe not, but I know who you are. Your Shelby Cocoran, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, English teacher at Carmel High. The reason Carmel's show choir, is on the map. 4 National wins, I believe?''

''5.'' she corrected coldly, with narrowed eyes.

''Irrelevant.''

''Look, Ms. Sylvester, I really don't know who you are, and we're in the middle of practice, we have Regional's coming up. We need to rehearse.''

''Rehearsing isn't the only way you can win, ya know.'' Sue pointed out, matter of factly, almost. Like cheating is something, she does daily.

The raven haired glee coach narrowed her eyes ''Its the only way we win.''

''Look, Miss Cocoran, I'm the cheer leading coach at McKinley. I know my school's glee club, and there good.''

Shelby scoffed, turning to face VA. ''Everybody, take five! Get into costume for Highway To Hell!'' She maked her way off stage, knowing Sue would follow her. She didn't quite understand what the blonde woman was trying to say, but she'd figure it out. ''What are you trying to tell me? That I should cheat?''

''Yeah- well, not exactly. It's not counted as cheating, when it has nothing to do with the public affairs of show choir.'' Shelby doesn't like where this was going.

''I don't like where this is going Ms. Sylvester.''

''Shelby, what I'm saying is; New Directions, they have heart, and soul, and fire, they have a personality when they sing. But you, Vocal Adrenaline, no matter how good you are, your soulless automatons.'' Sue's reply was blunt, and she knew how true it is.

''We're working on that!'' Shelby snapped back.

''Time is running out Ms. Cocoran, with talent like Rachel on the team, along with their soul, they have a good shot at beating you.'' Sue was lying through her teeth, New Directions didn't stand a chance of winning against Vocal Adrenaline; not in her eyes anyway. ''I know winning is everything to you and your club, your driven to excellence, quite like myself. Winning would be mean losing face wouldn't it? It would mean people wouldn't hold you as highly as a glee coach, wouldn't think you were as _excellent_, as they do now. Could you handle that? The embarrassment of losing to a team like New Directions? Five time national winners, losing to a bunch of amateurs?''

Shelby let go of the breath she was was holding, and seemed to think for a moment. She really couldn't lose, not to a bunch of second rate, wannabes! ''What's your plan?''

''Well, it's simple, you take away the heart of the club.''

''How the hell do I do that? Go around, and kill all of their puppies?''Shelby scoffed incredulously.

Sue pondered on that thought with a second. ''hmm, could work but... I like my plan better.''

Shelby rolled her eyes. ''Care to share this master plan?''

''Break the heart of the team.''

''Elaborate.''

''Break the heart of the team leader. You take him down, the rest of the kids are vulnerable, and don't have their support system or whatever, the system will crash- and burn.'' There was a malice in Sue's eyes, that Shelby didn't like, at all.

''And who would the leader of the team be?''

''William Schuester.''

''_WILL?'' _

''You know him?'' Sue looked surprised, she didn't count on that.

Shelby shook her head ''No, not really. I've seen him a few times, is all. How am I supposed to break him?''

''Not him, his heart.'' She explained.

''And I'm supposed to do that how..?''

''Seduce him, make him fall in love with you. A woman like you should know how to do that. Then right before Sectionals, rip his heart into tiny little pieces.''

Shelby snorted, the stupidity of the plan settling in. _what the actual fuuuuck? _

''That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!''

''Why? Your pretty, Miss Corcoran, you'll have him on his knees in no time!'' Sue reassured.

''I have no doubt that I could have him begging for me, Ms Sylvester!'' Shelby retorted, she didn't like her authority being questioned, she could- and would, have Will Schuester falling in love with her if she wanted him to.

''Then what exactly is the problem?''

''Its textbook cheating! They'd all know! Not the judges, because there's nothing against dating a fellow Coach in the rules, but all the contestants! And the other Coach's! I'd look like a whore! No-one would take me seriously ever again! My authority would be questioned! My reputation tarnished!''

Sue gave her a blank look, (she really didn't like this woman.) ''Thought you didn't care what people thought?'' Shelby went to speak but She cut her off ''Thought you'd do anything to win? As soon as you do, no one will even remember your silly, fake relationship with Will Schuster! And if you don't wanna loose face, then losing is the last you think you want.''

Shelby sighed in frustration. ''why do you want me to cheat? You work at McKinley! You must surely want them to win?''

''I loathe Will Schuester and that Glee Club.'' she stated quickly, voice hardening. ''that cheesy, amateur, bundle of show tune singing, misfits, are the bains of my life.''

''Fine.''

''You'll do it?'' Sue asked in surprise, she obviously thought she'd need to do a lot more convincing.

''Yes.'' Shelby really should know better, this could only badly.

''EXCELLENT! Let's work out a game plan shall we?''

Will didn't know it was even possible to last on so little sleep, he guessed the coffee helped. His senses were tingling, and he couldn't help but feel a little wired. He didn't know what was worse, tired or wired.

Wired. He decided quickly as Rachel launched into another talk about a set list for Regional's, talking about who she should get the solo, sing Barbara, or Wicked. And how she and Finn should get the duet, because 'there voices blend so wonderfully together!' The firecracker, also wants the lead role in the group song. Mercedes, Kurt, and even Quinn and Santana aren't happy. So he has to deal with breaking up World War 3. It's a relief when the bell rings for the end of Glee. But that exhale of relief turns into annoyance as Sue Sylvester appears in the doorway, red tracksuit clad, protein shake in hand.

''Hello William!'' came her cheerful voice, and Will knew this trip was about anything than something cheerful.

''What do you want Sue?''

She tuted at his unwelcoming tone, and waltzed up to the piano, knocking off his sheet music. He inwardly groaned.

''Now that's no way to greet the legend that's going to help you win Regional's!''

''i certainly hope you don't mean yourself.''

''Who else?''

He scoffed. ''help us WIN? You hate me, you hate Glee Club. Help us win? Or more like help us loose.''

''Your going to loose without me anyway!, have you actually seen Vocal Adrenaline perform? You might as well just give it up now!''

''We're looking at this positively!'' he snapped back, desperately wanting to chuck that protein shake all over her face.

''William, get real! They have one 5 national titles! There coach is being called the best in Ohio! She was on broad way!'' Sue failed to mention Shelby was actually a failed Broad way star, but that really wasn't relevant was it? From what she'd heard of her, Shelby Corcoran, was definitely good enough to be on broad way. It was only a _little white lie. _''Dakota Stanley is their choreographer!''

''What do you suggest I do then?'' Will stressed, ready to pull his hair out. He's tried to stay optimistic, he knows how good Vocal Adrenaline are, he knows all about there hard hitting, driven, Coach. He knows how hard she is on her kids, how much of a bitch she is. Doesn't distract from the fact that she was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He loved a woman of power; except when it was Sue Sylvester, obviously. Shelby Corcoran, however? He didn't mind so much.

''you can't get to Vocal Adrenaline, you can't funkify them, sadly. But, you can take away the person responsible for there success.''

''Shelby?''

''Now your getting it!'' she grinned.

''Have you not heard the rumours about Shelby? She's ruthless, she's harsh, she's cold, shes a bitch..'' Will trailed off.

''and she's sexy as hell? Yeah, I know what everyone says about her, William. And I say, a woman like her is exactly what you need, and the key to bringing down Vocal Adrenaline, obviously.''

''How the hell am I suppose to get to her?''

''Seduce her, charm her, win her, make her fall in love with you, and then; right before Regional's, do what you do best, and mess her up, big style.'' Sue knew very well she's playing them both up against each other, but really, why not kill two birds with one stone?

''...that would never work.''

''Yes, William, I know, Shelby is far, far to good for you, but, I heard she likes 'em rough around the edges, and she'll make out with any male show choir director with a pulse.'' she paused. ''and really, unless you want you kids to go into a suicidal funk at losing to the best team in Ohio, you have no other choice.'' thats what makes his expression changed, Sue knew he wanted his students to win, and be happy. It was the last resort, to get him to agree, mention the kids happiness. That man was too soppy for his own good.

''...what's the plan?''

_this is going to be fun._


End file.
